La Mujer Entre las Sombras
by GaaraYume
Summary: Sentado en un banco de algún lugar de Konoha, Naruto lloraba como el niño triste que nunca había sido, ya era un hombre, tenía veinte años para ese entonces. Sin embargo los sentimientos no habían cambiado. Lo había dado todo por ella.


Naruto y todo lo que resulte familiar no es de mi autoría, sino que le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si los personajes fueran míos Gaara viviría en mi casa y Naruto se arrastraría por Hinata T_T…

**La mujer entre las sombras.**

En el pecho sentía un agujero negro, ese vacío amargo del amor no correspondido que el entrenamiento y la obsesión con su mejor amigo habían mitigado. Sus mechones rubios le ensombrecían los ojos escondiendo la amargura de su expresión.

Esos ojos que siempre habían estado llenos de vida, iluminados por un azul líquido, ese azul que parecía bañarlo todo de luz, su alma desnuda había entregado en esa mirada. Sin embargo ahora miraba hacia la nada, tenía los ojos opacos y perdidos en algún lugar de su mente.

Esa sonrisa que tantas veces había marcado su rostro con sorna y verdadera felicidad. La sonrisa que había estirado sus labios hasta mostrar la perfecta hilera de dientes que adornaba su boca; esa sonrisa que había hinchado sus mejillas hasta casi hacerlas reventar y la misma que las personas habían aprendido a hacerle un lugar en sus vidas, esa sonrisa ahora no era más que una mueca desgarradora para cualquiera que lo conociera.

Sentado en un banco de algún lugar de Konoha, Naruto lloraba como el niño triste que nunca había sido, ya era un hombre, tenía veinte años para ese entonces. Sin embargo los sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Lo había dado todo por ella, había luchado, sangrado, sudado y llorado por ella. Se había vuelto un héroe, un bandido, un enemigo y un aliado; había sido el malo, el bueno, el acosador, el obediente, el rebelde, el incansable y a veces hasta había encontrado el consuelo en las miradas felinas de esa flor que tanto se había empeñado en proteger, su flor de cerezo.

Esa misma muchacha de actitud varonil pero destellos sensuales que lo había cautivado con su fragilidad y su dulzura escondidas. La misma que lo había rechazado con afán de luchadora y esa que lo había querido proteger del peligro que significaba Uchiha, esa muchacha hoy le había roto el corazón, por ¿Tercera? ¿Cuarta vez? Ya no sabía con exactitud cuántas veces había sido capaz de sanar y superarlo todo por sí solo, en su interior, sin afanes de imponerle nada a ella. Ni a su mejor amigo que ahora ya se había podido instaurar de nuevo en la sociedad, que había decidido dejar el rencor y el recelo atrás.

~_Flashback_~

Luego meses en guerra, de vidas perdidas, de bijus sellados en el vacío y alianzas rotas, por fin habían dado con el hombre orgulloso de ojos ónix, que en el árido desierto que era el mundo en ese entonces, no mostraba más que su típica expresión ausente, su actitud arrogante y sus armas oculares recientemente adquiridas. Lo habían encontrado solo, caminando sin rumbo, tal vez por una coincidencia del destino, una de esas tardes de reconstrucción luego de meses terminada la guerra, la pareja de enamorados se lo cruzó en las afueras de la ciudad con el bohemio que iba de regreso al cráter que había sido Konoha en algún pasado.

Su reacción no fue otra que quedar petrificados; el huracán de emociones y confusión había sido el mismo en el pecho de cada uno de los presentes. El equipo 7 se había vuelto a reunir y el ambiente no había sido diferente del habitual: caos, dolor, lágrimas, muchas palabras por parte del rubio y amor por supuesto, proveniente de los tres ahora adultos, amor tan intenso e intrincado como lo había sido siempre.

Así entre juicios y deliberados insultos de la gente, Uchiha declaró que había entendido por fin el cometido de su hermano y que volvía solamente por eso. Luego de enterarse del nuevo compromiso entre Haruno y Uzumaki por su puesto que no intentó siquiera mencionar el arrepentimiento amoroso que lo había azotado, pero los años y el amor sin declarar no se llevan bien, algún día todo saldría a la luz nuevamente.

_~Fin flashback~_

Un año después de eso Naruto y Sakura habían interrumpido su compromiso, puesto que la oji-verde puso mil excusas a contraer nuevas nupcias, pero volviendo a sus brazos. Naruto no hizo más que aceptarlo todo siendo simplemente feliz de haber conquistado el amor de su chica por entero; en ese entonces no entendía mucho, como era de costumbre no se paraba a pensar en idioteces como le gustaba llamarlo, pero ahora todo encajaba dolorosamente en su abrumada cabeza, le dolía en el cuerpo aceptarlo, aceptar por enésima vez que el amor de Sakura le pertenecía únicamente a Sasuke, su amigo del alma.

~_Flashback_~

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, en el bosque, buscándola inconscientemente en alguna flor durante su paseo, se sintió tan a gusto entre los árboles que fue a parar a un claro que no solía visitar. Allí los había visto revolcándose, como lo pensó en un principio lleno de ira, pero no, algo en la unión de esos dos seres lo detuvo; tal vez fue la forma adorada en que él la sostenía sobre su regazo, o el afán y dulzura con que ella lo miraba, tal vez las caricias suaves que él le dejaba en la espalda desnuda o como ella se prendía a su cuerpo con urgencia y angustia.

Se sintió entre los árboles más solo que nunca, se sintió engañado, como si mil puñetazos de conjugaran en su pecho. Porque no era un revolcón cualquiera, ni un desliz de pasión contenida. Reconoció en el manojo de piernas, abrazos y caricias que eran Sakura y Sasuke, el sufrimiento desnudo de esos dos seres; el dolor de Sakura por no tener a Sasuke en sus brazos como ella lo deseaba, reconoció la culpa en sus mejillas marcadas de lágrimas, en sus susurros reconoció el amor, que nunca había visto con tanta pureza hasta ese momento. Pudo ver en Sasuke la indignación de que la mujer que amaba a la noche estaría en los brazos de otro hombre, que era su amigo y también la culpa, de tenerla entre los suyos de forma tan sucia y egoísta.

Y él, el no pudo más que caer de rodillas. Con el llanto trancado amargamente en la garganta y aceptar su parte de la culpa. Gritó desgarradoramente, sin saber claramente lo que hacía, provocando que Sakura y Sasuke se repelieran abruptamente y corrieran en busca de sus ropas desperdigadas por el campo, con la vergüenza y el terror de haber sido descubiertos.

_~Fin flashback~_

En su alma oscurecida por el engaño y la angustia no hizo más que aceptar que no los odiaba, en cambio se sentía culpable de todo lo sucedido. Su encaprichado amor por Sakura y la empecinada competencia en todos los ámbitos con Sasuke no habían hecho más que dañar a todos los involucrados.

Había cometido actos tan arriesgados por Sakura en nombre del amor, que inconscientemente había presionado a la chica a corresponderle. No le había dejado otra opción a ella que darle a él, ese amor que Sasuke no se merecía.

Sin embargo Naruto, teniéndolo delante de sus ojos, nunca había querido aceptar por completo que ese amor no era más que agradecimiento y culpa de no poder sentir más que afecto. Ella debía sentirse avergonzada por no amarlo de la manera en que Naruto la amaba, dispuesto a dar su vida sin rendirse hasta el final y a dejarla ser feliz, como lo había intentado una vez más antes de que el compromiso se interrumpiera.

_~Flashback~_

El bien recordaba ese año fatídico en el que habían convencido a todos en la aldea para que Sasuke pudiera reinsertarse en el mundo ninja. Ese mismo año en el que había notado la angustia de Sakura por su propia indecisión. Él era tonto pero ya no era un chiquillo, nuevamente con el corazón roto de que la peli-rosa no hubiera olvidado a Sasuke tuvo la conversación más adulta que tendría en su vida, la enfrentó con el semblante duro para no demostrar su dolor y le dijo que fuera a los brazos de Uchiha, porque él bien sabía que ella lo amaba; se le rompió el corazón por segunda vez cuando Sakura confirmó esto que Naruto sospechaba: la chica había llorado en sus brazos deshaciéndose en disculpas por no corresponder su amor y luego se había ido con él, su mejor amigo.

En esos meses recordaba que había buscado consuelo en los brazos de Hinata, ella era todo lo que él buscaba, pero no era Sakura. Sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por hacer con ella lo que le habían hecho a él, trató de amarla de mil maneras, era el hombre más atento que hubiera existido y llenó a la chica de ojos de luna de esperanzas, ella ya las había perdido al enterarse del compromiso, pero al ver a Naruto tan dedicado a adorarla, creyó en ese amor forzado como la niña inocente que era.

No había maldad en el corazón de Naruto, simplemente se veía muy solo y veía que Hinata se merecía todo ese amor. Sin estar convencido aún agradeció no cometer lo que habría sido un gran error, tomar la virginidad de Hinata. Pero estaba convencido de que con el tiempo podría enamorarse de esos sonrojos y esas manos suaves. Estaba seguro de que podía amar a esa mujer.

Por un mes y medio se dijo eso todas las noches, hasta que un día de tormenta llegó Sakura, con la ropa empapada y se tiró sobre él. Confundido y estupefacto por el regreso de su amor imposible, se dejó hacer. Ella no cruzó palabra con él esa noche, hicieron el amor en silencio, con la urgencia y las lágrimas de ella y con el pecho de Naruto dividido, pero a la vez agradecido de que ella estuviera decidida al fin.

A la mañana se despertó con un cosquilleo agradable en todo el cuerpo, sentía que reventaría de felicidad y al verla a su lado no pudo más que suspirar profundamente. Ella abrió los ojos, solamente para encontrarse con los hermosos orbes azules de Naruto escrutándola con mil preguntas. Entonces suspiró resignada y se lo explicó todo.

Le dijo que luego de pensarlo tanto se había dado cuenta de que la persona con la que se sentía más a gusto era con él, que él nunca la había lastimado como Sasuke, pero que el miedo al compromiso la habían confundido y había pensado que era porque aún amaba a Sasuke. En realidad era porque simplemente no quería casarse con él, que se sentía bien con esa relación informal y mil historias más. Sakura ocultó cruelmente que Uchiha la había rechazado para conservar la amistad con Naruto. Y no hizo más que llenar a Naruto de una dicha que en realidad no se basaba más que en mentiras y dolor por parte de los dos amantes que habían nacido en ese mes y medio.

Flotando en la dicha y la esperanza de haber recuperado a Sakura no recordó a la inocente mujer que lo había curado con tanta paciencia de sus desengaños amorosos. Olvidó completamente que Hinata le llevaba el desayuno a su apartamento todas las mañanas. Por esta razón cuando el timbre sonó cometió la estupidez de abrir la puerta de calzoncillos, soñoliento y risueño aún.

_Na-Naruto-kun… ta-tápate! – Alcanzó a decir Hinata sonrojada hasta el cuello pero entre risas confidentes. Naruto se quedó petrificado y todo el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza que sentía por su debilidad calló sobre él, dejándolo helado, con la sensación más desagradable en el estómago que sintió en su corta vida.

_Naruto Baakaa, ¿estás cocinando? ¿Qué es ese olor tan agradable?... ¿Quién toca timbre tan tem… - Sakura completamente desnuda apareció frente a la puerta, comprendiendo al fin el horror que habían cometido. Hinata dejó caer su bandeja con las dos porciones de ramen que había preparado para Naruto.

_Cre-creo que tienen que hablar – Apresurada se vistió y salió disparada por un lado de Hinata, que aún se encontraba en la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Naruto aún continuaba mirando a la chica frente a él, en shock.

_Hinata… yo…- Sin embargo ella sonrió comprensivamente, haciendo que una lágrima regordeta desbordara de uno de sus hermosos ojos. Estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de él, que se encontraba hecho un lío, confundido y culpable, por no querer rechazar a Sakura y continuar con Hinata.

_Quiero que usted sea feliz, Naruto-kun. Yo no quiero ser más un obstáculo en su corazón. – Su voz sonó tan fría que Naruto creyó que era convicción, sintiéndose un poco aliviado, pero aún culpable. Ella, con el corazón hecho girones hizo una corta reverencia y se apresuró a correr lo más lejos posible antes de romperse.

Neji la encontró dos días más tarde, en medio del bosque, muriendo de hambre, hecha un ovillo tembloroso repitiendo una y otra vez "¿Por qué todos son tan crueles?" en un susurro.

_~Fin Flashback~_

Ahora el rubio comprendía el daño que le había hecho a Hinata, luego de esperanzarla con un futuro juntos le había roto la voluntad nuevamente, por segunda vez. Cuando ella ya estaba resignada a buscar otro amor que le correspondiera él había vuelto jurando corresponder su afecto. Para no hacer más que volver a romperle el corazón como si de un juego se tratara.

Había tenido que vivirlo en carne propia para entenderlo completamente; en cuanto se recuperase de su propio dolor, pediría disculpas a Hinata como era debido, aunque ya hubieran pasado tres años de eso, el no la había vuelto a cruzar ni por casualidad en la aldea.

_Naruto-kun, por favor, ya no llore de esa manera – Se encontró con dos orbes plateados enfrentándolo dolorosamente. Era ella, la misma chica a la que él se había encargado de herir, preocupándose por él. La bondad tan profunda de esos ojos no hacían más que hacerlo sentir más miserable por ser un ser tan cruel como para lastimar un corazón como el de Hinata.

Notó que en los ojos de la mujer había una angustia transparente, como si reflejara la de él.

_Naruto-kun, usted es la razón de mi sufrimiento, pero no puedo soportar verlo de esa manera – En los ojos de luna se precipitó un mar de lágrimas que se deslizó por las delicadas mejillas de la joven, ella sufría con él, como lo había hecho siempre.

Desde el día que se enteró de que Uzumaki Naruto volvía a estar con Sakura, había esquivado al rubio a toda costa. La hokage consciente de la situación había evitado asignarles misiones en equipo y había alertado a una aliviada Hinata de ello.

Pero esa tarde en particular, se encontraba en el lago practicando sus técnicas cuando escuchó un grito de dolor. Reconoció esa voz al instante, y corrió alarmada temiendo que su amado se encontrara en una emboscada, con el Byakugan activado en esa dirección lo comprendió todo tan rápido. Naruto estaba de rodillas en el piso mientras Sasuke y Sakura no hacían más que correr en busca de sus harapos. Sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, asco.

Espió al rubio que corría a toda velocidad hacia ninguna parte, lo siguió y lo observó, como lo había hecho toda su vida, desde las sombras.

Su pecho se oprimió y sus piernas flaquearon, cayó arrodillada y observó absorta al hombre que aún amaba con fiereza, pero que no se atrevía a demostrar. Él sollozaba de forma desgarradora, sentado en un banco, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza inclinada, mirando al suelo. Mojaba el piso con sus gruesas lágrimas y emitía un sonido ronco proveniente de su garganta cada vez que aullaba de dolor, no había otra forma de describirlo; Hinata recordaba haber escuchado llorar de esa a un bebé recién nacido, con la desesperación y el dolor raspándole el pecho.

En ese momento había olvidado por completo todo el recelo y cautela que había tenido en evitar a Naruto y había corrido a hacer algo, lo que fuera, ya no podía verlo sufrir de esa manera, estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo todo, a ser el amor en la sombra de un amor más fuerte, estaba dispuesta a entregarse sin medidas otra vez, como lo había hecho antes, sin exigir nada por parte de él, lo amaba y no permitiría verlo desmoronarse de esa forma, porque sabía cómo se sentía.

_Hi… Hi-na-ta… – Pronunció el rubio enternecedoramente, entre sollozos y moqueos.

_Naruto-kun… Shhh… – Ella lo acunó en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, llorando y sufriendo con la misma intensidad que él. No soportaba verlo así.

Con el brillo naranja del sol divisó una figura que se acercaba con rapidez, siseó indignada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer tan pronto? Al menos que le diera espacio para sufrir hasta calmarse y luego aclararlo todo.

Maldita sea, sentía esa urgencia inmensa en su pecho de protegerlo, pero nada salió de su boca cuando Sakura la apartó de un manotazo para comenzar a sacudir a Naruto. Él que estaba hecho un desastre no hizo ademán de resistirse, llorando aún y cabizbajo se sacudió con los zangoloteos de Sakura como un muñeco de trapo. Hinata sumisa observaba desde la otra punta del banco.

_ ¡Por favor Naruto! No seas tan idiota, ya no llores así, por favor. Perdóname, ya no sé lo que hago… yo te amo… yo te amo, lo siento tanto – Pronunciaba esas palabras con insistencia, como si Naruto fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Lo sacudía buscando que sus neuronas hicieran contacto y al fin hablara, pero él solo sollozaba ahora en silencio.

_Naruto, no seas tan idiota, ¡ya di algo por favor! – Sakura sollozaba desesperada, más preocupada por Naruto que por su relación con él.

_Ya déjalo – Murmuró Hinata, avergonzada de su impulso a entrometerse. Sakura la ignoró completamente.

_Naruto, Naruto escúchame…- pronunció más calmada pero aún con desesperación en la voz, ya no lo sacudía. – ¿Estoy aquí porque te elegí a ti no? Por favor, créeme, solo te quiero a ti. – Intentó explicarle como a un niño pequeño.

_Sakura, por favor, no sigas con esto. – Pronunció forzosamente el destrozado Naruto.

_Si, si seguiré, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo a partir de hoy. Por favor – él levantó la vista un poco, mirándola incrédulo de que aún siguiera intentando convencerse a sí misma de que lo amaba. Fue una mirada cargada de dolor que solo Hinata pudo entender, pero Sakura lo interpretó como esperanza y le zampó un beso lleno de fluidos y urgencia. Naruto se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos aún cautivado por los labios de ella, no podía evitarlo, la amaba.

_ALEJATE SAKURA – Bramó con tal fuerza Hinata que se desconoció, tomó a la desgreñada Sakura por un brazo y la tiró contra el piso en un arrebato de ira que jamás había sentido. La peli-rosa sintió tal sorpresa que le costó componerse, pero al observar a Naruto abatido, cabizbajo aún, se incorporó, tenía que consolarlo, aunque fuera hoy hacerlo sentir mejor y luego hablar con la verdad más calmados. La verdad para más tarde.

_ ¿Tú qué te metes? esto es entre él y yo Hinata, siempre apareces cuando él está débil, es como si quisieras no lo sé…

_PROTEGERLO… - la interrumpió Hinata – Quiero protegerlo de tu egoísmo, ¿no lo ves? Nunca estarás del otro lado, Sasuke Jamás amará a otra mujer. Ese dolor en el pecho, esa desazón, la soledad, las noches infinitas, NO TIENES QUE VIVIRLO. Ya basta de mentiras – Las mejillas de Hinata eran un rio de lágrimas y la carga emocional le agregaban un tono feroz a sus palabras. – ya basta de todo esto, ya no quiero verte sufrir, eres mi amiga, deja de engañarte Sakura, ve con Sasuke, ya no quiero ver así a Naruto, LO AMO, lo sabes pero intentaste repartirte entre dos hombres, eso no existe, no se puede hacer feliz a todos. Cuando todo esté más calmado podrás hablar con él, pero por favor – Hinata cayó de rodillas suplicante – no más mentiras.

Sakura avergonzada se dio media vuelta para salir huyendo de todo eso, nuevamente fue a encontrarse con Sasuke, que observaba la luna salir en el claro, sin esperarla, presumiendo que iría a los brazos de Naruto como siempre. Cuando la vio reaparecer se sorprendió por completo, se incorporó para recibirla a ella deshecha en sollozos y besarla cargado de amor, por primera vez como el único hombre en su vida.

Hinata aún de rodillas frente al bosque, se incorporó exhausta y volvió su mirada a Naruto.

_Hinata… yo – ¡PAF! La cachetada había sido tan fuerte que le volteó el rostro al rubio, la marca roja se arremolinó en su mejilla.

_Débil –Él bajó el rostro, resignado al rechazo de sus disculpas. Ella hizo caso omiso a su expresión de víctima y continuó largando todo aquello que había sentido en esos tres años.

_Todo, todo lo que ella te ha hecho, y no fuiste capaz de negarle un beso. No has sido capaz de imaginar que la olvidas y eres feliz con otra mujer. No te lo pido que sea conmigo, pero Naruto, yo ya no puedo observar desde las sombras como pierdes tu tiempo con ese amor tan falso como tu amor por mí. – La Hinata que estaba observando frente a él era la misma, esa de curvas sinuosas y pechos grandes, de boca fina y ojos hermosos, la misma que el recordaba como la niña que se había desarrollado antes de tiempo. Pero su actitud decidida la hacía ver como una mujer, algo que él no había tenido la oportunidad de notar, era que Hinata ya no era la niña que él había enamorado.

_He sido la mujer entre las sombras, la que siempre ha estado ahí para ti, te he amado tanto que todo el sufrimiento que viví se me olvidó en el instante en el que te vi – Hinata inspiró profundo recordando el llanto del rubio – Te amo, te admiro, aprendí a cocinar por ti… - Naruto la observó aún sin entender hacia donde iba todo eso.

_Pero hoy he comprendido que jamás me amarás – Sentenció al fin Hinata.

_Hinata…- La voz de Naruto se debilitó al comprender que no tenía fuerzas para reponer las heridas provocadas. Solo le quedaba el recuerdo de Sakura.

_Resuélvelo todo, yo estaré aquí para ti siempre – Hinata se sentó a su lado como unos instantes atrás y dejó que el rubio apoyase la cabeza en su regazo, en unos minutos él cayó en un profundo sueño, abrazando con cariño las piernas de la chica que siempre lo había amado desde las sombras.

En tal posición recibieron la noche tranquila de ese agitado verano. Ella observó las estrellas y divisó una muy cerca de la luna. Se trataba de una estrellita minúscula que se encontraba extrañamente apegada a la luna, nunca la había notado antes.

Sonrió al pensar que ella era esa estrella, y que Sakura era el sol. Ella siempre había estado ahí para la luna, tal vez era mucho más grande que el sol, pero se encontraba muy lejos para hacer brillar a Naruto como lo hacía Sakura. Algún día tal vez encontrara su propia luna. Y ya no sería la estrella en la sombra del sol.

_Bieeen espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es mi primer one-shot. Pensaba a hacer esta historia un poco más larga y dramática pero es todo viejo y conocido y solo decidí jugar un poco con los personajes. Sentí pena por todos al escribirlo si les soy sincera. Soy cruel muaajajaja (en fin). Espero sus Tomatazos… digo, reviews._

_Saludos y no tomen mucho café no sea cosa que acaben escribiendo un fic sin sentido como este._

_ Felicidad!_

_Yume._


End file.
